Mission: TMNT
by JulieArchery107
Summary: After an experiment failure, four mutated, baby turtle mutants are left in the large city of New York, with no chance for survival. Fortunately, they were found an taken it by the Earths mightiest heroes, the Avengers. Watch how the legendary heroes take up parenthood and raise the turtles, while also trying to keep them secret from everything that can hurt them. Such as Dr. Doom.
1. Chapter 1

"Mission: T.M.N.T"

Chapter 1

"Prologue."

A long time ago a bunch of scientists were trying to find a cure for mutants.

The formulas they created were tested on four baby turtles, who were injected with mutant DNA. They were also birthday presents for the leader scientist's ten-year-old daughter April.

In order to remember which turtle got what formula, Mr. O'Neill allowed the girl to mane the reptiles.

The light green one with large, dark brown eyes was named Leonardo, because he was the oldest of the turtles and the name was suitable for a leader. He was recognized by the blue "L" on his shell.

The emerald colored one with strange, golden eyes that instead of normal pupils had cat like slits, was named Raphael. April chose this particular name for him because he was the biggest turtle. He was recognized by the red "R", on his shell.

The olive colored one with, light brown eyes was called Donatello, since he seemed to be the smartest of his brothers. He was the first one to respond to April calling his name and…well Donatello seemed like a smart name. He's recognized by the purple "D", on his shell.

This leaves the youngest turtle brother. The twerp of the team with aqua colored skin and big blue eyes. He was called Michaelangelo because those blue eyes just screamed: _Angel!_ To the ten-year old. He was recognized by the orange "M" on his shell.

Unfortunatly, none of the formulas were correct, instead of neutralizing the mutant DNA, they doubled its intensity. Turning the unfortunate creatures into humanoid baby-turtles the size of a human babies.

Angry for their failure, the scientists drew the turtle toots out, far away from the comfort of their mistress.

Dooming them, hoping they'll die by the cruel hands of New York City. All because they didn't turn out like they wanted them to.

But the turtles didn't die.

Instead they followed their instinct and climbed out of the box. Leading to them becoming separated in the murderous city that never could accept them for who they are.

Even though most people didn't pay attention to the quiet crying sound of a terrified baby turtle, somewhere in the dark alleys.

Four people did.

Donatello

One month later, a rich, playboy, multimillionaire was just returning from a very loud party, celebrating their latest victory over , that night. Hoping to hit the hay the moment he walks though his door.

His head was throbbing painfully of alcohol overdose, but he didn't mind.

Just knowing that he beat the magnificent Hawkeye in a drinking contest, was definitely worth that pain.

Walking down the familiar alley, Tony Stark heard the muffled cries of a scared child, somewhere near his trash can.

Curious he walked over to it, expecting an orphan who just ran away from the orphanage.

What he saw was nothing of the sort.

A turtle-like mutant baby was sitting on the trash bags, crying.

Iron Man walked over to it slowly, not really surprised by the child's appearance. He _did_ live in a world where mutants were as common as one dollar bills, after all.

"What happened to ya little fella?" He whispered softly, not wanting to scare the boy. He knew that after being left here in the cold, the child might not fancy humans that much.

He couldn't blame him though, most families throw animals, and even their own children, out when they turn out to be mutants.

The turtle toot calmed down a bit and wiped away the large tears that fell down his cheeks, sniffing. Then he looked up at him with the cutest light-brown eyes he ever saw, cocking his head to the side as if he was curious to who he was.

There was no fear in him. Just childish curiosity.

Tony smiled, wanting to show the boy that he meant no harm. "Aww…aren't you a cutie." He added walking up to him in a crouched position.

The turtle watched him, eyes sparkling with curiosity that reminded him of himself when he was his age.

Those were the eyes of a young genius.

When he got to close the boy squealed and tried to back away, fear replacing curiosity in those large, light-brown eyes.

"Shhhh…don't be afraid." Iron Man whispered softly. The terrified look on the turtle's face made him suddenly think about child abuse. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He reached out a hand, hoping he could manage to take the baby boy away from this stinky place to somewhere he will feel safe, somewhere he will feel loved and accepted.

But he didn't know a place like that.

He was no material for a dad and the "Avengers" were no babysitters.

He'll have to give the child to the orphanage. Thought his heart throbbed at the thought of it, he knew there was no other way.

He had to do the right thing. Even if his heart was telling him it's exactly the opposite.

The turtle blinked a couple of times and leaned over to inspect the given hand.

After he was sure it wasn't going to hurt him, the toot looked at his own hand.

That's when the rich boy spotted the bleeding cut, on the younger arm.

He suspected it got hurt when the boy was trying to climb the trashcan, probably searching for something to eat. He's going to have to make sure whoever takes the child in, will take care of it.

Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that the child placed his tiny hand into his larger one, copying his movement.

The man looked down at the small limb before him.

It was tiny, had only three fingers and was decorated in the color of his favorite alcohol decoration.

Olives.

He smiled at the trust the baby boy showed him. He was touched by the way the child was copying his movements. Like a son following his father.

The moment the thought hit his mind he knew who was going to take the child in.

He just hoped he won't end up regretting it.

Still smiling in a comforting way he leaned over and picked the boy up, scooping him in his arms so he was comfortable.

The turtle didn't protest, only buried his face into the multimillionaire's shirt, breathing in his scent and welcoming the warmth his body provided. Happy to have somebody he can trust.

Tony smiled at the turtle. He may be a selfish, arrogant and cocky playboy but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart.

Besides. It's time he grew up and stopped being a child locked in a man's body.

He was sick of everybody looking at him as if he was a spoiled brat.

"So…" He started, walking towards his tower for a home. "Since you're going to stay at my place, what should I call you? Hmm?" The boy blinked at him, not quite understanding what the man was saying.

"What do you think about…Junior? Tony Stark Junior." Iron Man smiled to himself. Yes...it had a nice ring to it and…he always wanted to be called Senior.

He looked down at his son, who blinked at him sucking his thumb. "Yup. "Junior" fits you perfectly Junior." He said grinning at the infant. "Man I wonder what Pepper will say once I introduce you to her. It will be quite a shock ain't that right, Tony Stark Junior?"

Junior then smiled back, showing off empty gums for the first time.

They entered the Stark Tower with the small, purple letter "D" shining in the lamp light.

Leonardo

Steve Rogers pulled his coat tighter around him as the wind grew stronger.

The night was dark, cold and unfriendly to anyone who wasn't lucky enough to own a house.

Shivering slightly the man, also known as Captain America, continued his way down the empty street. Cursing once again the growing headache that began spreading behind his forehead.

He knew accepting Stark's invitation was a bad idea but he had nothing better to do and he didn't fancy sitting in his empty house, just listening to the crushing silence.

Ever since his break up with his girlfriend Emilie, his house looked more like an abandoned warehouse than an actual home.

It felt more like one to.

Steve didn't want to break up with Emilie, but it was the right thing to do.

Having a relationship as a hero was impossible for him. He had too many dangerous enemies that could hurt the girl he loved, just so they could get to him.

And if there's one thing he won't allow happening, it's hurting innocent people.

A soldier must learn to make sacrifices to protect civilians, even if they hurt him in the process.

Captain America learned that a long time ago.

Sighting he turned and entered a short cut, that leaded straight to his little household.

Looking at the sidewalk beneath his feet, he didn't see the man running right for him.

Their bodies collided and Steve would have landed quite painfully on his behind, if it wasn't for his stronger muscles that kept him from falling. Though the incident will leave quite a bruise on Cap's stomach…

"Oh! I-I'm s-sorry S-Steve." The smaller man before him said, nervously looking across his shoulder. "W-Wasn't l-looking w-where I-I w-was r-running."

Captain America brushed him of, while whipping of the dust that covered his age-old coat. "It's no problem Marty." He said after looking down at the man and recognizing him as a homeless person that often slept on a bench, behind his house. "What's the rush?" Besides, he needed a distraction to keep him from thinking about _her_.

Marty continued to nervously look behind his shoulder, even after realizing he's talking to a man that saved the universe countless times and had a super hero team.

And that worried Steve.

Usually the fact that he was there was enough to calm people down. Now…it didn't seem to do the trick.

When the man didn't respond to his question, he took him by the shoulders and began shaking him. "Marty talk to me." He said in his "mission" type of voice. "What did you see?" It could be a Doom-Bot or an alien from another planet, so it was best if he knew exactly what their dealing with before calling the Avengers for help.

That question seamed to gain the bum's attention, for he grabbed Captain America's coat and pulled himself upwards, so he was eye level with the taller man. "A…m-monster!"

Steve had to stiff a groan. This sort of explanation was typical in his job, but it didn't help at all in determining the source of panic. "Okay…what kind of monster?"

He expected Marty to start yelling about a creature the size of Juggernaut, with teeth bigger than Sabretooth's, powers of Cyclops, Hulk and Thor and looking a lot like a dragon.

But that's not what he heard.

"It was a…GIANT MUTATED TURTLE!" Marty yelled with his blue eyes wide and body shaking from all the fear and excitement.

Steve blinked. "That's all?" He asked. Honestly, he expected something at least a bit original. "Marty have you been drinking before bedtime again?" He wouldn't be surprised. The scent of alcohol was overwhelming.

"No! I haven't seen a bottle all day!" The birded man yelled in protest. "Go check for yourself, if you're so sure it's _just a hallucination_!

Captain America rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he was dealing with a situation like this.

Sighting he decided to get it over with quickly and asked the bum where he saw the "monster".

"I was returning home, after playing poker at my friend's house, when I first saw it. It was lying on my bench. Green, with a shell and big as a human newborn!"

Steve snorted. "So what? As far as I know, that's the normal size of a grown-up pet turtle. Nothing wired with that."

But the bum protested again.

"No! You don't understand! It _looked and acted_ like a human baby as well! It sucked its thumb just like I did when I was that age!"

Captain America raised an eyebrow. _So Marty saw a mutant child? Here, in the canter of New York?_ Steve thought. _That's not good. Especially for the baby._ Rubbing his chin with his right hand, he nodded for Marty to leave him alone, promising he'll "take care of the monster". _It can't possibly survive on its own. And the people around here don't look kindly towards…mutants._

Growling at whoever left the poor thing outside alone, he entered the dark street.

It was getting hard to see so he took out his handy flash light.

Soon the cold darkness was chased away by the warm light.

He started moving it around, trying to find Marty's bench, and after a minute... He did.

What he saw threatened to melt down his heart.

There on the large bench, lied a small green creature the size of an infant, curled into a ball to preserve body warmth. Just like the homeless man said, it was sucking on its fist, while sleeping soundly on its second hand.

For a minute he just stood there and admired the cute scene, before shaking his head.

 _What am I doing?_ He scolded himself. _Snap out of it Steve! You have to take the child to Professor Xavier!_

Nodding to himself he walked up to the mutant and gently scooped him to his arms.

The child felt cold, even from under his coat and he shivered slightly when it moved closer to his chest, looking for warmth.

When he walked over to his car he realized that the child was actually a male, and had a beautiful light-green skin tone.

 _He looks so peaceful in my arms_. He thought, his eyes softening. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._

Then he shook his head at himself, angrily. _Stop it Steve!_ He thought. _You're growing attached to this kid! And you know as well as I do, that that's something you_ can't _do!_ His mind scowled.

Nodding he picked up his phone and typed in the professors number.

While the signal was beeping, he felt something pull on his coat.

When he looked down, his blue eyes meet a pair of dark brown.

The boy was awake. And was staring at him pleadingly with those dark orbs.

 _Please don't send me away_. Those eyes begged. _I want to be here! With you!_

"With…me…" Steve muttered, subconsciously.

His eyes asked: _Why?_

The boy just smiled and buried his face in his coat. _You good. You safe._ Was what the boy's body language told him, and he was ready for those type of answers. After all, he's the first one who showed the child a bit of warmth. Of _course_ he was _safe_.

What he read next almost made his heart stop.

 _You daddy._

"Hello this is Professor Xavier speaking." The phone said to his ear.

Steve was silent. Lost in the young mutant's large brown orbs.

 _Face it Steve…_ A voice in his head said.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hello?"

 _You need him._

Captain America shut the phone.

"I hope you're happy now kid." He sneakered at the boy in his arms. "You're stuck with me now."

The boy smiled brightly at him, making the loneliness he felt before, disappear.

"So…what am I going to call you hmm?" Steve thought for a moment, looking at the boy from head to toe. "You look like a born leader so…how about a name after a president?"

The boy only blinked in response.

"How about…George or John…nah…what about…Benjamin?" He looked down at the child. "Yeah…you look like a Benjamin to me. Not a president name…but it suits you."

Benjamin Rogers continued to smile all the way home.

Michaelangelo

Bruce Banner was never fond of parties.

Especially the ones organized by Tony Stark.

How he ended up at one today, was a mystery he just couldn't solve. So he let it go.

He suspected it had something to do with him wanting to "get along with the team" and "stop being so antisocial". But you can never be sure, now can you?

Groaning he searched his pockets for keys before opening the front door, with a short whine.

Turning on the lights he realized two things.

One: He forgot to water his plant, which resulted in it drying to death.

And two: His pet cat Klunk didn't eat his supper.

Bruce blinked and scratched his head.

 _That's not like Klunk_. He thought. _That damn cat is always hungry. He wouldn't leave a full bowl untouched_.

Groaning once more, he decided it was time to check if the filthy mouse-eater is okay. _I'll have to go to a vet with him if this continues_. He shivered imagining the bill.

"Klunk? Where are you kitty? Klunk!" The Avenger yelled on top of his lungs.

Five minutes past. Still no signs of the fur ball.

"Maybe he's still chasing mice outside?" Banner thought out-loud then made his way through his small kitchen, towards his balcony.

That's the place he usually leaves the red fur ball to go run around, and he always returned after a couple of hours.

Opening the glass door he could swear on Hulk's green skin, that he heard baby giggling in his backyard.

But that was impossible! He didn't have children and none of his female neighbors were expecting!

Then…what _was_ he hearing?

Slowly pushing the door open he listened for the sound. It didn't seem to be far away. Three feet, maybe four from the entrance.

He walked closer towards the sound, it getting louder and louder as well as clearer and clearer.

When he finally reached the source of giggling, his hear threatened to melt.

There, on the green grass, sat a baby turtle, mutant hugging his pet Klunk to his plastron.

What was even weirder was the fact that the usually untrusting cat, was enjoying the creatures company. Moving around, making the baby giggle in response.

Bruce stared at the sight for a moment, not knowing what else to do.

The baby seemed to be male and had aqua colored skin tone, freckle decorated face and the biggest, blue puppy-dog eyes he ever saw.

Klunk was having the time of his life, letting the small creature rub his red fur with his three aqua fingers.

And the Avenger felt bad, knowing that he'll have to put their fun to an end.

He can't take in the small child. He can barely feed himself and Klunk from his job as a low-class doctor, since not many people seem to trust him, once it was reviled he was actually the green colored Avenger, taking a growing up humanoid-turtle in, was clearly not an option.

 _But…_ He thought. _Where will this twerp go?_

A part of his mind told him, that sending him to the orphanage was the right thing to do. That he'll be happier that way.

But soon after that a louder, cleared voice, that sounded a lot like the green beast that was sitting in him, said:

 _No! Orphanage bad! Kid stay with us!_

He tried to argue saying that he can't possibly raise a child, he's no father material.

But it was pointless arguing with the Hulk.

 _Orphanage hurt Kid. We not let Orphanage hurt child! We good parents. Will raise him well. Better than orphanage._

Stark once told him that the Hulk will always be the dominant side of his personality, now he knew the damn playboy was right.

Sighting he cursed the radioactive monster, his hatred for orphanages and his gentle heart.

He knew they will once be the end of him.

He just didn't know it will happen so soon.

Cursing his bad luck silently, he walked up to the pair. Hoping to scoop the baby boy in his arms and carry him safely back home.

But as he got closer the cat began to hiss at him, daring him to come closer with his porcupine-like-looking fur.

Ignoring the cat, Bruce reached out a hand to the boy, who watched him with curious, blue eyes.

Then, sharp pain shot from the back of his hand and he was forced to retreat it.

Growling at the fur ball, he eyed the scratch.

It wasn't really deep, just enough to leave a mark without drawing blood. Didn't change the fact that, it still stung like hell.

He realized that Klunk was acting as if the baby mutant was one of his young and looked dead set on protecting the child from everything that could possibly harm him, including his own owner.

Bruce groaned.

He couldn't pull it off, unless the red fur ball decides to cooperate which seemed a little un-likely.

Sighting he put on a straight face and made his voice softer, more trustworthy.

"Come on Klunk." He smiled softly. "Be a nice kitty and step away from the mutant boy."

But the cat had no intentions of doing so. Instead he just began hissing even louder.

Bruce growled a very Hulk-like growl at his pet and instead focused his attention to the mutant boy, who was busy watching the two older males hate each other.

The brainy human wondered what happened to him. How did he become what he was? Is that natural, like in Wolverine's case? Or is it caused by science, like he was?

And more importantly…

Can it be cured?

He could tell, from personal experience, that it's not possible. He tried many home-made cures on himself and he still changes into a green abomination of muscles and anger.

 _But maybe that was the problem._

He rubbed his chin.

 _Maybe the person taking the cure has to be young? Or at least have a piece of a younger persons DNA?_

A loud squeal, pulled him out of thought.

It was the baby.

He was crying, wet tears falling his chubby, aqua colored cheeks.

Klunk immediately turned to the boy, with what looked like a worried expression on his furry face.

He rushed over to the child and began smothering him with his fur.

But the child didn't stop crying, Banner guessed that he was hungry.

After a minute the cat looked at him, worried and scared for help.

Bruce smiled under his nose.

 _Sweet, sweet revenge_. He thought crossing his arms on his chest, wanting to torture the annoying pet a while longer before grabbing a bottle and feeding the boy.

After about five minutes, when the red fur ball began crying along with the boy, he did exactly that.

The child was now in his arms, sucking milk from a glass milk bottle with a sucker stuck on it, smiling brightly with his eyes.

The milk wasn't warm, freshly taken from the fridge but the boy didn't seem to mind.

Probably being way too hungry to even realize the lack of proper milk heat.

When the bottle was empty, the child fell asleep in his arms. Digging his head into the man's t-shirt for warmth.

And that's when Bruce realized that it was cold outside. He went home, Klunk right behind him.

 _Well Hulk_. He thought, rocking the child. _You got what you wanted. Any idea what to name him?_

He half expected the beast to not answer but he was pleasantly surprised.

 _Eden_. The rough voice answered.

"Eden." Bruce echoed. Yes…Eden suited him perfectly. The boy woke up to the sound of his voice and looked up at him curiously. "Your name will be Eden. Eden Banner."

Eden Banner smiled brightly at him, happy to finally have a name.

Hi!

Julie Archery speaking! I want to tell everyone who is reading this and wondering _where in the world is Raphael_ that he's going to appear in the next chapter.

Now, whoever guesses correctly who's going to take him in gets the dedication to the next chap.

Till then, have fun guessing!

Yours truly

JA107


	2. Chapter 2

"Mission: T.M.N.T"

Chapter 2

"Prologue, part 2."

It was a beautiful day on Genosia.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and two mutant children were running around, the beautiful Iceland.

Anyway you looked at them, you knew these two were twins.

"Slow down Pietro!" The girl yelled. She had long, wavy hair, dark-brown eyes and wore a pink sweater decorated with red and blue flowers, and a pair of jeans.

A silver blur ran around her, in incredible speed.

"Relax Wanda!" The boy, Pietro, yelled back. He was a bit taller than his twin, had short, spiky, silver hair and was wearing an aqua colored swearer and jeans.

Both of them were no older than ten.

The girl pouted, placing her small hands on her hips. "That's no fair!" He screamed at the silver blur, that was her brother. "You can't use your power when we're plying 'tag'! That's cheating!"

But her brother just poke his tongue, at her. "Oh yeah?!" He yelled, still speeding. "And who, said so?!"

"Dad did!" Wanda screamed back, placing her small hands on her waist.

The boy however, didn't stop running and, since he wasn't really looking where he was going, tripped and landed head-first into a small pond.

Little Wanda couldn't help but laugh at her water-soaked brother, spitting water from his blush-colored mouth.

"That was a 10/10 Pietro!" She called to him, giggling. "You should do those more often."

The young prince of Genosia, stuck his tongue at her.

He was about to tell something back, but Wanda beat him to it.

"You know…Uncle Sabretooth told me that there was a monster living in this pond, a long time ago." The small girl said grinning evilly at her brother.

He snorted at her. "Humph, and you believed him? Your so naïve sometimes Wanda." But the smaller girl ignored his remark.

"He said that it was green, had a shell, large, sharp teeth and was very, very big." She said, voice barely a whisper. "It used to be allies with the previous owner of this Iceland, protecting the place from unwanted guests for exchange of fresh animal meat. It went well for the first couple of years, but after a longer while…it stopped being enough." Pausing for the better effect, Wanda picked up a rock. "The monster demanded the owner gave him five little boys and five little girls, for protection. But the owner didn't want to sacrifice innocent lives, and refused to pay up." The younger girl smiled, seeing the boy tense up. "The monster was furious with the man's refusal, and decided to take away what was most precious to him. His family." Taking a step closer, Wanda hid the rock behind her back. "Uncle Sabretooth was there that day, he said he worked as a gardener. He witnessed the death of the innocent family. 'You should have heard the screams, little one.' He told me. 'The sound of teeth ripping flesh, the cries of little children that filled the midnight sky and the thick scent of blood and death that filled the air.'" So far the little girl was getting exactly the results she wanted. "He said that he attempted to kill it, but was unable to. And you know what that means Pietro."

Yes. He knew what that meant, but refused to believe a word his little sister told him. Gathering the last remains of his bravery, he laughed in her face.

"Hah!" He chuckled. "Fairy tales and legends! I'm not afraid of any monster! I'm Quicksilver! I-" He was about to goal more ,when…he saw a fish swim calmly near a bunch of water plants a few meters away, before being tackled to the bottom by a green, shelled creature.

Freaked out by both, the freaky legend and the sight he saw, Pietro used his powers to rush out of the pond and pull his frozen sister with him.

"Dad! Dad! There's a monster in the pond! DAD!" The small boy yelled, running towards where the twins' father was enjoying a walk in the park.

Their father Erik, AKA Magneto was the ruler of the Mutand Iceland Genosia, where all mutants were treated as equal and could enjoy a peaceful life.

He was just about to call his children for dinner, when they literally ran into him, knocking him painfully into his behind with their shared weight.

"Pietro! Wanda!" He yelled shocked and surprised. "What happened? Why are you two screaming?"

His little boy looked up at him, with tears in his big blue eyes. "There was a monster in the pond! We saw it kill a fish!" He yelled, hugging his father's chest.

"The same one in Uncle Sabretooth's story!" The elder mutant was actually quite shocked, that his daughter was a lot less afraid than Pietro. Narrowing his eyes, Magneto turned around to face the vicious feral, that went outside with him.

"Victor?" He asked, demandingly.

The taller man shrugged. "What?" He said, poking with his claws in his pointy teeth. "She wasn't going to shut up if I didn't tell her a bedtime story the other night, so I made one about a monster in the lake."

Erik sighted. He knew making Wolverine's archenemy babysit his children was a mistake, but what was done was done.

Looking down at his kids, he saw a petrified, young boy that hid his head in his (Magneto's) shirt, and a curious looking girl, glancing back at the river.

Something told him, this should be the other way around.

"It's alright, Pietro." He said, gathering Pietro up in his arms. "There's no such thing as a 'monster in the pond', it was probably a poor, lost mutant child that was looking for a place to stay."

Seeing that his little boy was still shaking, he decided to get rid of the little spook. "Victor, go see what that was." He ordered.

The larger, albeit stronger male snorted but obeyed, soon diapering from sight.

"Will uncle Sabretooth, hurt the creature daddy?" Wanda asked curiously, holding his hand and glancing at the direction, the feral disappeared into.

"I hope so." He answered truthfully, there was no telling what the aggressive mutant was going to do, but he suspected that, unless the culprit turned out to be Logan, the 'creature' should be safe.

Then, without a warning, a short screech of pain filled the air.

Magneto, raised an eyebrow. What in the world, could make the mighty Sabretooth screech like that?

"Victor?" He called out. "Creed? You okay, back there? Creed!" He then kicked himself mentally, for the stupid choice of words. Of _course_ he was okay! He's one of the few mutant's he knows, that are almost impossible to kill!

"I'm fine boss." The feral's voice answered, walking up to them with something green, hanging from his pointer finger.

Erik's eyes widened. There, on Victor Creed's finger, hung a small humanoid, mutant turtle growling like an angry dog. It was rather big for turtle standards and had little, predator looking teeth. He didn't know turtles could have such pointy teeth, as well as cat looking gold eyes.

"So this." He said, walking up to the little mutant. "Is what you're so afraid of, Pietro?" The little boy looked away from his shirt and stared at the baby turtle.

The younger mutant locked his slits with him, and growled a low growl to which the ten-year-old responded with a shiver and a short, girly screech.

Magneto couldn't deny the fact that, he felt rather disappointed in his male offspring.

Pietro was supposed to take his place one day, but it turned out that his son was too timid and fearful to be called leader.

He then turned to look at the small reptile.

The tiny, barely toddler seemed to be a feral, and a rather vicious one to if he didn't flee at the mere sight of Victor's larger teeth and sharp claws. And the youngster's eyes had a feeling a dominance, he only saw in Victor when he was facing off, with the feral X-man.

Judging by sheer size alone, he could tell this child will grow up to be impressively big, perhaps to even rival Sabretooth and Juggernaut.

He smiled.

If he played this game correctly, he might get a great soldier and a perfect replacement, just by recruiting one person.

"So…Sabretooth." He said to the larger man. "What do you think about our young guest?"

The elder feral snorted. "He's aggressive, quick to attack and quite hungry." He chuckled. "Even attacked my finger, thinking it was a fish. His fangs are just as sharp as mine are, and he could rival old' Jimmy in trying to tear me to pieces."

The boy, as if sensing that their talking about him, growled.

Magneto smiled, if properly trained and treated, a feral could be a very loyal to those it holds dear. Wolverine, with his continued loyalty for Professor X and his team, was a great example of that logic.

And, Wanda always wanted to become a big sister.

"Will he be worth of my time, Victor?" He asked, putting his firstborn (Pietro is the older twin in this version) down, next to his younger sister.

Sabretooth locked eyes with the young mutant, pulled him by the shell so that he let go of the finger and nodded, smiling. "Affirmative."

Magneto smiled wider as the small, baby feral was given to him. He looked up at him, amber eyes curious and fear free, which was unique for one so young.

"Daddy, daddy!" Wanda squealed. "Am I going to be a big sister?!"

He looked down at his sweetheart and smiled. "Yes indeed, my little princess."

She was happier than ever while Quicksilver, as the boy liked to call himself, only growled folding his arms on his chest.

"What will you name him daddy?" The girl asked, tickling the baby boy in the plastron to which the mutant reacted with giggling.

Erik studied the little creature in his arms.

"Ravage." He said suddenly. "His name will be Ravage."

And with this, the new member of the legendary Brotherhood, was accepted in the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission T.M.N.T

Chapter 3

"School."

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Tony Stark once again cursed whoever invented the devilish thing called "alarm clock" and pulled himself out of his work room, growling at the aching back he was experiencing.

Apparently he fell asleep in his lab, again. Probably working on a project he was supposed to turn in the next morning, but was to lazy to do it when he actually had time.

Groaning, the millionaire decided to skip the trip to the bathroom and head straight to the kitchen, being way to hungry to care about "self-appearance" at the moment.

"Good morning, sir." JARVIS said from all around him, as he pulled his favorite brand of cereal out of the shelf.

"Morning, JARVIS." Tony said, sitting down on one of the free chairs in his kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the empty seat in front of him. Shouldn't the little squirt be down by now?

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Where's Junior?"

Iron Man could hear the robot hesitated before answering. "I believe young master Tony is…still asleep."

The millionaire smirked, the time has come for his sweet revenge.

After all, it WAS _Junior's_ alarm clock that woke him up today. "Is he now." He said smirking.

"Yes, sir." The loyal program said. "Should I awake, him?

"No, no. Just turn on the camera in his room, I want to wake him up…personally."

JARVIS sighted, knowing what was going to happen next. "As you wish, sire."

Soon on the large, white table appeared a hologram showing a young, ten-year-old, mutant turtle boy sleeping much like his adoptive father was just a couple of minutes ago. With his head hidden behind his arms, on top of his desk, surrounded by papers and a bit of dried saliva slipping down his lips.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. That boy…he reminded him so much of himself when he was that age.

Poor, little Junior probably fell asleep working on a science project he has due…next week, or just had so much homework he forgot what "go to bed" meant.

And the elder Tony suspected that over half of that "homework", wasn't even his own. He even had a pretty good idea who it belonged to, he will have to talk to Banner about that later.

"Turn the speakers to maximum power." The millionaire ordered. Well, it was time the senior taught junior a valuable lesson- ' _Never do the work of lazy bastards, it will only cut your sleeping hours in half_ '.

He heard a mechanic hum as the computer carried out his order.

"Make them appear closer to his ears." He added, this was supposed to be a lesson that has to stick to the youngster like glue, and to do that Stark knew there are two ways: either it has to be super interesting or supper painful. _I'm sorry, kid_. Tony thought, sighting. _But I'm afraid it will be the latter, it's for your own good._

"Sire-" JARVIS started as if reading his thoughts, a note of concern and worry in his mechanical voice. "It that…really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, old friend." Stark answered, determinate. "Otherwise, he won't stop staying up at night doing homework for that lazy kid that grew up under Banner's wing."

"Do you mean, young master Eden?"

"The one and only." The elder Tony confirmed, taking a sip of his delicious coffee.

"But I thought he and young Tony are friends." The machine said, clearly confused. He did in fact observe that the younger Tony appeared to get a lot less sleep than his growing body needs, but he dismissed the fact as a miscalculation in his system.

Stark sighted. "They are JARVIS, only sneaky _Eddie_ has been using Junior's superior intelligence to wiggle his way out of doing assignments for Mrs. Gray and Mr. McCoy." He sighted again and continued, his voice now harsher. "And as Junior's father, I cannot let my son to be abused in such a way."

"And this…is the only way you believe you can stop it, sire?" JARVIS asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes my friend, I believe it's the only way." He added taking one last spoonful, before readying himself for the _grand awakening_ of his heir. "Bruse's boy needs to start doing his own homework."

He moved the small microphone that appeared closer to his mouth and whispered:

"Junior…Junior…"

The turtle on the screen mumbled something under his breath and made a shooing motion with his right hand, as if to dismiss whoever was bothering him.

But Tony Stark Senior wasn't somebody who gave up after one try.

"Junior…Junior…Time to wake up, buddy." He cooed into the youngster's ear.

A groan was heard emitting from the boy's mouth. "Five more minute's, dad." A half-asleep voice said.

 _Sorry, son._ Iron Man thought shaking his head. _Not today_.

He then took a deep breath and:

"TONY MATHEW STARK JUNIOR! WAKE UP!"

Said ten-year-old shot upwards screaming so suddenly, he fell off his chair landing rather painfully on his tail.

Then everything the boy did looked freshly taken out of a Benny Hill comedy.

First he stepped on a ball which resulted in him lading back on his shell and it flying towards the wall, bouncing back at him and hitting the poor kid square in the beak.

Next he ran into one of his larger mechanic projects while putting on his standard purple t-shirt and jeans, witch ended with the young fella getting another purple bruise on his nose.

Lastly he landed his foot on his skateboard while racing towards the stairs and putting on his backpack, and the results were happening right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" A loud scream was heard as the small mutant rushed down the bumpy road, aboard his…toy at abnormal speeds.

Finally a crack echoed through the air as little Tony clashed, shell-first, with the brick wall.

Iron Man had to thank heavens his son had a shell, otherwise his back would be broken beyond repair.

A low groan would be heard, had it not been for the loud laugher that was erupting from Stark's mouth.

Junior shot his father a glare, as the elder helped him up to his feet. "That wasn't funny, _dad_." He growled, holding up a tooth that fell out on impact. "Look, now I'll be laughed at for having a bucked tooth!"

Senior, meanwhile, was fighting to catch his breath. "Sorry, Junior." He managed to chocke out. "But that was just to hard to resist."

Junior rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I need to go now." Junior, said growling. "I don't want to be late." He then made his way towards the front door.

"Be sure to take that tooth to McCoy, once you get there." The billionaire yelled after him. "Oh and I hope this taught you NOT to do homework for a certain Banner!"

The only response he got was a tennis ball thrown at his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mission T.M.N.T"

Chapter 3

"The complicated life of Eden Banner."

"Eden, wake up." The ten-year-old in question mumbles something into his pillow and turns away from the anoying voice.

A sight can be heard from somewhere above his right ear.

"Eden, _please_." The voice begged. "I don't have time for this and you're allready late, get up."

The turtle mutant with aqua colored skin and a dark-green shell, mumbled something into his teddybear this time and covered his head with his orange blanket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." The voice, know also as Bruce Banner or The Hulk, said a sarcastic edge attatched to each word. "Could you repeat that, please?"

"Five more minutes, dad." A sleepy sounding voice answered. Mere seconds later, something was tugging on his right pantleg.

"No, Eden." Bruce Banner said, his voice definite and with no place to argue. "You have to get up _now_ , you have a geography exam to wright in exactly fifteen minutes and Miss Ororo dose not like it when her students are late for tests. Get up!"

A fluffy fillow hit his face the minute the young mutants tired brain realized, what the elder Banner was saying. Particularly about a certain _test_.

"The exam is another reason, among _countless_ other, to _not_ go to school today, dad." Eden said, snarkly. "I ain't exactly knowledge-hungry like you and Tony." He added with a small smirk. "I'm much to cool for that."

"I know, son. _Believe me_ , I _know_." Bruce said rubbing his temples. The brat is already giving him a headache and he hasn't gotten out of bed, yet. _This kid will be the end of my control over the 'Big and Green' as well as the whole world_. "And, speaking about Junior…" He trailed of, watching the young turtle-mutant's reaction. "Iron Man called about five minutes ago, demanding you pay up for his son's copywrighted homework, of at least a few years of studying."

The baby-blue eyes widened and the boy's grip on his teddybear tightened.

He gulped watching the intencety in his father's brown eyes, intencefy.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Eden?" Bruce asked, leaning over his adoptive son. "Or should I just ask Iron Man, what he means?"

Swallowing the growing fear he was feeling, the younger Banner held his ground.

"Gezz, papa..." He breathed, chuckling akwardly. "You and uncle Tony are making a fuss about nothing. What kind of kid _dosen't_ 'borrow' a friends homework?"

"Ben, for one." The softer side of Hulk replied. "I've never heard _Steve_ complain about _him_ , stealing other peoples hard work."

"But Benni is a 'boy-scout' and a ' -Good' like uncle Steve, so he dosen't count." The mutant brat argued back, crossing his hands over his chest. "Got any better examples, dad?"

"Oh I could give you _plenty_." Bruce assured, in his serious tone. "But you'd just call them the 'nerdy ones', so I won't bother." Giving a weary sight Banner turned on his 'serious talk' mode, as he once again adressed Eddie. "Listen, Eden this whole 'copying-homework-from-Junior', needs to stop. Starting _today_." He emphesized the word 'today', so the brat won't have any loopholes to use, to his advantage. "You have to start making your own lessons and stop relying on Tony, to bile you out." The Hulk then narrowed his chocolate-brown eyes at the youngster. "Iron Man won't tolerate it, _I_ won't tolarate it. And if you _dare_ break this rule, I'll let the bigger and greener me, play with your brand new, X-box."

With a tiny bit of sick satisfaction, Banner watched the horror on the young mutant's face grow at the mention of Hulk.

"And you _know_ how much he _loves_ , ripping those things to tiny pieces." He said, adding salt to the fresh wound.

The big, green guy has a very large disslike for new computer consoles, mainely because he can _never_ play a single game with Eden without breaking at least one joystick.

"Y-You wouldn't!" The small mutant yelled, jumping out of his bed and runing over to his beloved colsole. "You know how long I waited to get it!" Hugging the plastic box to his chest, the boy began to challenge his father. "You're not _cruel_ enough to destroy my dreams! Only uncle Stark is, but that's because he can always buy back what he breaks!"

"Believe me when I say this, Eden." Banner spoke, leaning over the turtle and his priced devise dangerously. "If you force me to, I _will_ let the Hulk break your X-box." He paused to let the words sink in. "The deal is this: You do you job at school, Tony Jr. gets a full-night sleep and your beloved box of plastic stays intact. You break the deal, I break the consol. Get it?"

The mutant nodded his head, big blue eyes getting wet with tears as he accsepted the conditions of the deal.

"Now," Banner said slowly. "Be a good, little mutant and pack your books." He added, pointing at Eden's desk that was covered in silly doodles as sketchy comics. "The second bus will arive in fifteen minutes and I expect you to be downstairs, with your bag on your shell."

The child scowled at his foster father, as he did as he was told.

Bruce watched his adopted son, as the small mutant began pushing aside the various stocks of paper, searching for his notes.

Reminding himself that he didn't make Eddie second-breakfast, the good doctor turned around and walked out the oranger colored room.

When he was half way through cutting a tomato for a sandwitch, Eden raced downstairs with a paniced look on his face.

"Dad! Dad!" He yelled in his high-pitched voice. "I need you phone like, _right now_!" The turtle said, jumping from one foot to another.

Banner raised an eyebrow.

"You know you're not allowed to play 'Candycrush'." The hulk reminded the small, aqua-colored mutant.

But Eden shook his head quickly.

"It's not for the game, dad!" He whined. "I need to call Ben, or I'm toast!" Eden pleaded, looking up at his father with big, watery, blue eyes.

"And why is that?" Banner asked, returning to slicing his tomato.

The boy looked down at his shoes, seemingly ashamed.

"Well…" He began, visibly hesitating. "When I was at Benni's, I…kinda left my bag at his place." He whispered the last part, avoiding Bruce's eyes.

The Hulk stopped cutting the red vegetable.

"WHAT?!" He exploded turning to face the younger Banner, his eyes blazeing with anger.

Eden squealed and ran out the kitchen.

"EDEEEEEEN!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mission T.M.N.T"

Chapter 4

"Ben-little Mr. Perfect Son."

Steve was having the most marvelous of dreams during which he singlehandedly destroyed the whole HYDRA organization, punched Hitler in the face ( _Again_!), made World peace possible, cured cancer and was about to beat Tony in a drinking game, when something popped his bubble and brought back the sense of reality.

"Dad~" A young voice said in a singalong tone. "It time to wake up! You're going to be late for your meeting!" A pair of cold scald-covered hands gripped his warm arm and began to shake it. "Breakfast is already waiting for you downstairs, I didn't know if you'd prefer pancakes or sausages so I just made you some cereal, and the suit Aunt Pepper gave you for X-mass is freshly taken out of the washing machine and nicely ironed just _itching_ for you to put it on." The leader Avenger groaned and covered his ears with his pillow, hoping for it to block out the annoying voice above him.

Unfortunately his son, in the form of a ten-year-old turtle mutant bearing the name Benjamin, wasn't one to be swatted away so easily.

"Daaaad." The bratling whined, shaking the infamous Captain America by his shoulders. "Come _on!_ Uncle Fury is going to be, well, furious and you'll owe Uncle Tony twenty bucks if you're late again! And you _know_ how he gets when he wins" Ben continued to shake his father, waiting patiently for the desired effect finally occurs.

Realizing he's definitely _not_ going to win this one, Steve pushed the pillow from over his sleepy eyes and gazed upon the nightstand clock, groaning when he realized what time it was.

"Ben it's _four in the morning_." He moaned tiredly, pointing at said clock. "What in my red-white-and-blue indestructible Frisbee, are you _doing_ out of _bed_?!"

It was always like this during the mornings in the Rodgers residence, much to the elder man's dismay, with their roles seemingly reversed: Steve suddenly becoming the child of the family and Benjamin taking up the role of a parent/adult.

Ever since the turtle with light-green skin and dark-brown eyes turned old enough to understand the meanings of the words: "Hero", "Captain America", "Saved the planet" and "leader of the Avengers", Ben has been aspiring to become the 'Perfect Son' for his father: getting up extra early, preparing breakfast despite being too young to properly cook, washing and ironing Steve's clothes so that he always looks grand and top notch, doing the dishes after they eat, hiring himself at one of Tony's magazines as a delivery boy (with big help from said billionaire as none of the managers wanted the child in their ranks, because he was a mutant. They basically only gave in to the boy's request when confronted by Stark himself and the threat of being fired or blown to pieces) to pay for his extra-lessons and the pizza he ordered for dinner so that Steve doesn't have to come home and add 'food' to his list of worries.

During the first few weeks the fearless leader of the Avengers thought of this as being kinda…cute, endearing even, happy to have such a caring and responsible child under his wing.

But later on…things were getting out of hand.

Benjamin began missing most of his childhood delivering newspapers and working on extra and regular school assignments, causing his 'friends list' to narrow down to Junior and Eden (the only two kids in his class that didn't mind when he came to their sleep-overs with a bunch of homework), the tight schedule he made for himself that made him stay at school to 4 p.m. (since he attended to every extra class Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had to offer) then race home and prepare dinner to be ready for consumption by the time Steve comes home, then, after having his tray, ride top speed on his bike to work, and deliver newspapers till 7 p.m. The rest of the boy's day/night consisted of working without a break on all the extra projects he placed upon himself, until he falls unconscious on the desk.

Steve rarely saw his adoptive son during that time (aside from the brat's brief appearance when he came to wake him up) but the occasional times that he did, he saw that Ben was slowly wearing himself to the ground with too much work and to little sleep.

Deciding he had enough when Cyclops called him from his math class to inform him that Benjamin _fainted_ in the middle of the lesson and had to be taken to the _hospital_ , he confronted the child the same night demanding to know what drive him to become such a workaholic.

"It's just that…" The turtle said then. "You saved the entire _planted_ from an _invasion_ of giant killer aliens, have to fight bad guys every day so that nobody would get hurt, keep the team together even though they never make it easy for you, face the anger of Uncle Fury whenever something doesn't go according to plan and, to top it all off, have to struggle to get used to a worlds you _don't belong in_ , all on a daily basis and…I just thought that, since you already had _so much_ on your head _,_ that it'll help if I'd take over some of your chores at home…" Ben went silent for a minute before continuing. "As for the assignments and extra work…it's because…I just wanted to be the best son I could be, to make you proud and to thank you…for taking me in."

After hearing that Steve gave the little turtle a hug and explained that, even if Ben suddenly became ten times worse than Eddie in terms on laziness, he'd still be the proudest father in the world.

Once that was cleared up Benjamin's schedule was redesigned into a less strict one, his working hours narrowed to one hour a day and the brat was only permitted to take extra projects if Tony Junior was going to help him with them.

Everything went normally from then on…

Until today.

It looked like Ben's 'workaholic stage' was having a relapse.

The boy's brown eyes blinked at Steve, seemingly confused by the question.

"What do you mean, dad?" The green head tilted to the side. "It's not four in the morning, its half past 9 a.m. and you have exactly an hour to prepare for the S.H.I.E.L.D business meeting with Uncle Fury."

Steve stared, blinked, then stared some more.

"But…" He began, pointing at the clock. "The alarm clock said…"

"Hmm?" Benjamin hummed walking over to the small clock and looking it over. "Oh, it looks like it broke again. Gotta tell Junior to come over and fix it while I'm at school. Funny how it stopped exactly at four a.m. and not a minute too late-" The sound of a ringing phone cut the mutant off. "Huh…I wonder who that could be…" Saying the boy left the room with the broken clock in hand.

Steve just kept staring.

* * *

JA107: Look, guys! *points at chapter* an update!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mission T.M.N.T"

Chapter 5

"Another morning."

Ravage looked at his refection in the mirror.

The turtle looking back at him with golden cat-like slits, emerald skin and slightly sticking out canines, looked unmistakably _miserable_ in his 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' uniform that he got after his older brother Pietro.

Somehow the young mutant managed to squeeze his enormous shell into the t-shirt obviously meant for skinny young _normal_ boys and _not_ clearly overgrown ten-year-old reptile mutants.

The trousers posed less of a problem since his dad was forced to hire (AKA kidnap and threaten) a tailor, because no pair they had were made with a turtle shell in mind.

Growling he began tugging at his red tie again. The blasted thing was out to _choke_ him he was _sure_ of it! He sighted when all it did was make it even _more_ unbearable and allowed his clawed hand to fall to his side.

 _Well…_ Ravage though, glaring at the piece of cloth tied around his neck. _At least it's not pink like Wanda's._ He shuddered remembering the nearly neon color of his sisters uniform, knowing that it could have just as well been his this year, since Pietro was very adamant on not passing his down to his younger brother. He was just lucky his shell was too large for it to fit and Quicksilver had no choice _but_ to give him the old uniform.

Though that clearly didn't win Ravage any points with his older brother. The silver haired teen has been giving him dirty looks ever since the transaction was made, and it wasn't like _before_ their relationship was all stars and rainbows.

Pietro had a grudge against his adopted sibling ever since the incident in the lake, the fact that Magneto named Ravage his successor as leader of Genosia when the turtle turned ten a few months ago only solidified the elder twin's hatred for him.

A quiet knock to the door broke the mutant's train of thought.

"Ravi?" A young female voice asked from the other side. "You in there, baby bro?"

Ravage smiled.

At least he has Vanda on his side.

Pietro's twin couldn't be a better older sister if she tried. Sick of being her big brother's sidekick, she always wanted to have someone she could be a role model AND a motherly figure to.

That very dream came true that faithful day Ravage was found, dandling from Sabretooth's finger.

From that moment on Vanda never let him out of her sight.

She looked after him when he was first found, taught him how to speak, played video games with him even though she was absolutely terrible at them, comforted him when the eldest sibling decided to bully him, and never took Pietro's side when he and Ravage were arguing.

Though his arrival destroyed her and Quicksilver's relationship, the young turtle mutant couldn't help but be a bit selfish and secretly rejoice at having his sister all to himself most of the time.

"Yes, sis!" He called back. "I'm trying to stop this murder weapon on my neck from claiming another victim!" After a minute of tugging at the unresponsive tie he called out again. "I think, I'm losing, sis…and losing _badly_!"

A soft laugh could be heard behind the wooden barrier.

"Aww…poor Ravi." Vanda cooed. "Do you want me to come and save you from the treacherous torture devise?"

"Well…" He sent another glare the tie's way. "If you wouldn't mind..." The mutant then walked up to the door and unlocked it, allowing the teenage girl with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes inside.

Vanda smiled down at him and placed her hands on her hips. She's about two heads taller than him right now but, at the rate he's been growing lately, this is going to change quite soon.

"Now…" She started. "Show me this inferior _cloth_ that is trying to strangle my _dear_ little brother." Vanda demanded mock-threateningly, glaring at the red tie on Ravage's neck. "So that I may put it _back_ in its _place_."

The turtle mutant grinned and poked at the thing in question.

"Here it is, Vee." He stated grinning. Only with her he can be the ten year old he's supposed to be. Around others…he has to be his father's son through and through.

"So it is." The elder sister agreed, nodding her head. "Well then…allow me to fix it."

A ray of red magic came from between her fingers, going slowly up the young turtle's broad plastron and finally reaching the heart of the problem. Gently, as if the cloth was moved around by wind alone, the tie was placed comfortably against Ravage's green neck.

"There." Vanda said, satisfied with her work. "All better."

"That's, Vee." Ravage grinned up at her. "You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it, lil'bro." She winked and rubbed the top of his head. "Are you nervous about today? It's your first day of school, after all…Nobody would blame you if you got cold feet, you know."

Ravage gasped in mock-shock, acting as if the suggestion alone offended him greatly.

" _Cold Feet_? As in _Me_? No! Of course not!" He waved his hands in front of him in denial. "I'm fine, _really_! Never better."

Vanda looked at him through narrowed eyelids, clearly she did not believe him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice concerned. "I know dad placed a lot of pressure on you by naming you his soul heir to the throne and you have to _live up_ to that title by acting tough to earn the respect of your future subjects, but…You _know_ you don't have to pretend around me, Ravi." Her voice was sincere and soft as she spoke. "I won't tell father you got a little spooked at the concept of meeting other mutants."

Seeing the unspoken promise in her eyes, Ravage swallowed.

"Well…to be completely honest with you, Vee." He fiddled with his three large fingers. "I am a bit…nervous about today. I mean…what if they don't like me? What if I'm the only big turtle monster there and they start hating me for it?" It was enough that his older brother already rejected and hated him, he didn't need a whole school following in Pietro's footsteps. "What if Pietro spreads rumors about me and I get bullied?"

Vanda's eyes softened hearing the uncertainty in the young mutant's voice.

"Aww…don't worry, Ravi dear." She cooed giving her little sibling a hug. "Everyone is unique in that school, you'll definitely have to try _hard_ to be noticed among all the other strange mutants. Especially with three other turtle mutants just like you, in the same class."

"Wait what?" The turtle looked up startled. Nobody ever told him there was _more_ of his kind out there.

"Oh yes, didn't dad tell you?" Vanda smiled at the spark that shined in those beautiful amber slits. "Three students in your class bearing the names Benjamin Rogers, Eden Banner and Tony Stark Junior are _also_ giant mutant turtles."

Ravage couldn't believe his ears.

"R-Really?" He asked unsure though his mouth was already stretching into a smile.

"Didn't think that was possible did you, Ravi?" Vanda grinned. "Turns out you're not so original after all."

"I-I guess so…" He stuttered, his brain trying to absorb the given information. "But wait, they all have different surnames…they're not brothers?"

"Apparently no." Vanda shrugged. "They have been found and raised respectfully by Earths Mightiest heroes."

Ravage sighted.

"A group which also happens to be one of dad's greatest adversaries." He whispered, sighting.

So much for befriending them, he supposed.

If any of those other turtles are going to grow up following their father's footsteps, like Ravage was groomed to, they were bound to meet on the battlefield one day.

Only not as _friends_ , but as _enemies_.

A hand under his chin stopped that train of thought.

"Now, now Ravi, don't go worrying about the future just yet, you'll have plenty of time for that after dad's retirement." Vanda smiled at him. "For now, let father worry about his enemies and battles, and just try to have fun today, okay?"

He looked up at her with a small smile.

"Okay, sis."

Vanda then smiled and kissed his forehead.

"That's my boy." He rubbed his head again. "Now remember what Creed told you yesterday: In the school papers 'Ravage' is your _codename,_ while your _actual_ name is Redford Lehnsherr. Not many people know that's dad's actual surname so you shouldn't have any problems because of it."

Ravage rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I remember, don't worry about it." He waved her concerns away before looking at her with a concerned look on his face. "Though…why Redford?"

"Because you like the color red, duh." Vanda laughed. "And dad really liked the sound of it, so it stayed."

Ravage rolled his eyes and was about to leave the bathroom, when he suddenly looked back at his sister after noticing that she isn't following him out.

"You…aren't going to drive me to school?"

Vanda threw a towel at him.

"I don't have school until two p.m. today, buster." She giggled. "I'm afraid you're going to have to take the bus."

Ravage's eyes widened in terror so much his slits nearly became circles.

"Aww shi-" He muttered before dashing downstairs in speeds no turtle, mutant or otherwise, should be able to achieve.

"Hey! Watch your language, brat!" Pietro called from the downstairs Livingroom.

A faint 'sorry' could be heard along with a loud shutting of the front door.

* * *

AN: Hey! Hey look! Chappy!


End file.
